


This Love

by Snoweylily



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, McSpirk - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Moon - Freeform, The Star, The sun - Freeform, aesthetic, but he comes back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoweylily/pseuds/Snoweylily
Summary: This love left a permanent mark. This love is glowing in the dark. These hands had to let it go free. And this love came back to me... McSpirk Aesthetic





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> My 26th fanfic, a one-shot, and a painfully aesthetic **McSpirk one at that, everrr sooo looselyyyy based on Jim dying.**  
>  **It's got a happy ending though!**  
>  Sorry guys.  
>  _Rachel :)_
> 
> * * *

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15my13a)

**This Love**

This love is good, this love is bad.

This love is alive back from the dead.

These hands had to let it go free.

And this love came back to me.

* * *

_**Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in.** _

The Moon was bright, carefully so, sharp yet graceful, shy but clever, the master of the Unknown, and blue, platinum, gleaming, glinting, _glowing_.

_**And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will.** _

Luminescent yet dark, watchful of The Star, the antagonistic pair, and casting shadows on The Sun with a soft sigh and a disapproving frown, and at the end of the night in the shadowed veils, _how cold it's grown._

_**Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again.** _

Casting fleeting warm light on The Sun when it died to allow The Moon to breathe, _but it couldn't dim The Star._

_**And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone...** _

Fleeting... _And then gone_.

* * *

_The Scientist, The Doctor, and The Captain._

* * *

_**In silent screams,** _

_**In wildest dreams,** _

_**I never dreamed of this...** _

* * *

_**Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new.** _

The Star was safe, dark but constant, flaring when The Moon and The Sun battled to help guide their way, and black, silver, bright, blazing, _brilliant_.

_**And I could go on and on, on and on.** _

Sparkling yet dimmed, controller of both The Moon and The Sun, a healer, a small beacon of hope for all the lost souls in the sky, _how alone you are_ _._

_**Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you.** _

Watching from afar as The Moon hid from view, and stepping back as The Sun shined, awed at their beauty and abashed at their brawls, _but_ _even The Star wept when The Sun died_.

_**But you're still gone, gone, gone.** _

Shined... _And then dulled._

* * *

_The Ace, The Jack, and The Joker._

* * *

_**Been losing grip,** _

_**On sinking ships,** _

_**You showed up just in time...** _

* * *

_**Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave.** _

The Sun was bright, painfully so, able to consume them all in a fiery outburst of heat, just seconds from imploding, and yellow, gold, violent, volatile, _vulnerable_.

_**Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees.** _

Whole but cracked, a mere child in the games of The Moon and The Star, broken inside but smiling on the outside, _how scalding it is_.

_**When you're young, you just run.** _

Light was cast from the eyes of The Sun, a symbol of life itself, life released as The Moon departed, The Star unable to implore them to stay, growing weary and _beginning to disappear._

_**But you come back to what you need.** _

Weary... _And then_ _ **alive**_ _._

* * *

The Moon, The Star, and The Sun.

* * *

_**This love is good, this love is bad.** _

_**This love is alive back from the dead.** _

_**These hands had to let it go free.** _

_**And this love came back to me.** _

_**This love left a permanent mark.** _

_**This love is glowing in the dark.** _

_**These hands had to let it go free.** _

_**And this love came back to me.** _

* * *

This love till the end.

* * *

_**This love came back to me...** _

* * *

This Love.


End file.
